The Proposition
by CreSentMoOn99
Summary: Sesshoumaru wants Kagome back in his life, but how does he do it? He sets up a 'business prop.' Kagome becomes his wife for 6 months and her father would be debt free. But, what becomes of it?
1. Ch 1 The Blah Beginning

*Disclaimer Not me.  
  
Ch. 1  
  
The bells struck 12'noon, signaling the children to recess at the Tokyo Elementary playground. Kagome lightly massaged her temples, only to be beleaguered by a throbbing headache.  
  
Kagome sank into her chair, grateful for the soft cushions easing her tired muscles. She remembered when she wouldn't even be caught dead in a public school like this. Her life had been perfect. Classy dinners, maids for everything, the perfect house, life and perfect man. Yet Kagome couldn't take her 'perfect life' anymore. Her nanny, had always been hovering and watching her like a cat. Even though Kathy had a broken hip and walked like a penguin, 'she still was the greatest and was always there for me.' Kagome thought with a frustrated sigh.  
  
Her parents had always been adventurers, always going on expensive trips, treasure hunting, the most exotic things. But the always lefts their little girl behind.  
  
She was a bit scrawny during her adolescents. But by the time she was 16, she filled out in the right places. By then, Kagome decided to make her own life, her own decisions, live her own life. She took a loan to finish her senior year, while working at McDonalds or as a librarian to pay it off. In college, she got a scholarship for archery. Every morning and afternoon she would be the assistant to the coach, Kouga Wolf. She remembered how her 'boss' kept going after her, calling her, 'his woman' in front of everyone. Her boyfriend at the time, Inuyasha Kokraru, made it easy for Kagome to tell he wasn't very happy with her coach, and if she didn't stop it, he would.  
  
Kouga finally understood the meaning of friends. Inuyasha was all ways the physical type. He proved to Kouga the night in her sophomore year. The next day Kouga showed up with a black eye, swollen lip, and a huge bruise the size of an orange on his forehead. Kagome had apologized profusely, and told Inuyasha to lay off.  
  
But Inuyasha couldn't lay low he started to attack any male that got within a 10 foot radius of her! That's when Kagome couldn't take it anymore and decided to call it quits.  
  
As Kagome started to come out of her musings, her door was knocked. Out popped a fiery red haired boy and a little girl of seven. They were her top students and her love for them was what made her become a teacher.  
  
"Err. Missus. Higurashi, I-I was wonderings, well." asked the shy Shippou, kicking an invisible pebble. Shippou had all ways been the shy when and Rin, Rin was.  
  
"Rin and Shippou wants to know if Miss. Higurashi will join us and play tag with us??" Rin said in a heartbeat. She was the perky, bouncy bright one out of the pair.  
  
"Hai Rin I think I shall well lets hop to it!" She said cheerfully.  
  
***  
  
A.N. I will update Mondays and Fridays, I know this is really short, but it'll get longer. I'm so tired from studying so Much! 


	2. Ch 2 The Next Part

Ch. 2  
  
Before the triplets could exit the door, they were halted be the school principal. Mrs. Quanta looked pale in the face.  
  
"Excuse me children, I must speak to Miss. Higurashi privately."  
  
"Awww." the children exclaimed.  
  
"It's alright, I'll be there later. See ya in a bit!"  
  
"Hai Missus Higurashi." Answer Shippou.  
  
The two 1st graders raced of in the direction to the playground.  
  
"Now what is it?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"Well, I think you should close the door."  
  
Kagome obliged quickly. 'I hope this doesn't take to long. I wanna play with the children!'  
  
"Now I know this may come as a surprise but your fiancé has come for you, and said you won't be needing this job anymore."  
  
"What!" Kagome practically shouted!  
  
"Hai, it's true, now if you'll follow me."  
  
The stunned teacher numbly followed the principal. They passed by doors of classes in sessions. One kid even yelled a greeting from his seat. But the teacher of the class hastily silenced him.  
  
Once they reached the wooden door of the office, Kagome finally had her head back on. Inside there was a tall lean man sitting in one of the seats. His form screamed of a man. He could be seen from a mile away and you could tell by the stiffness of his shoulders that he was not a man to mess with.  
  
Kagome's nightmare had only begun. This mystery man had a mane of white silky hair that she was sure it was gained by heredity. How did she know? Because, it was Sesshoumaru Watanabe.  
  
As if sensing their presence, he turned his amber eyes towards them. Sesshoumaru took a glance at the principal before settling it on Kagome. Kagome became rigid swiftly.  
  
She remembered this man. It was her dad's business partner. Her first and only crush. She still remembered his long hard body, sweaty after a day's workout in the dojo. He was the one who introduced Kendo to her. And she hasn't quit it yet. She practiced quite a lot just to release stress.  
  
After the uncomfortable silence, Sesshoumaru stood up to his full 6 foot 4 height. He gracefully came to Kagome. And settled a hand on her hip, and murmured in her ear, "Ready to go sweetie?"  
  
Kagome rapidly slapped his hand away and demanded harshly, "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"It's time to go, we have a meeting with daddy."  
  
Kagome was confused as well as confused she had ever been.  
  
Sensing the misunderstanding Mrs. Quanta told Kagome, "Why don't you take the day off. I'll tell the children, just promise to come back, k?"  
  
"Sure she will. Now excuse us." Sesshoumaru replied for her. Then he led her towards the door. Not wanting to cause a scene in the peaceful school, Kagome forced herself to calm down.  
  
Once he led her to the black stretch limo, she pulled away like he was fire.  
  
"What the hell was that about?"  
  
Sesshoumaru settled himself in his seat, trying to get comfortable in his position.  
  
*Change P.O.V. Sesshoumaru's*  
  
'Whew! That was easier than I thought!'  
  
"What the hell was that about?"  
  
'Shit, never count your eggs before they hatch mother all ways said.' He tried to ease his muscles on the seat. He had been contemplating how he was supposed to approach this situation. He remembered when he had wanted her so bad, and that still hadn't changed. She gave off an aura that was a female and knew she was attractive. She didn't even know a damn bit what she was doing to him. He was going hard all ready. He promised himself he wouldn't take her. Yet.  
  
Crossing his legs, hiding his rockened part, he started to clear his mind that somehow ended in the gutter. He imagined her withering beneath him, asking for more, only the pleasure he could give her. Damn, he had to stop thinking about anything else but the prize, which was looking pretty enraged, yet still beautiful only his Kagome could do.  
  
Hold up. Did he think of her as. his? But damn it, she will be when she hears the news.  
  
"Have you talked to your father yet?"  
  
"Keh. No. Haven't talked to him in about a decade. Why?"  
  
'So.' he thought, 'she doesn't know. Well. Nowhere better than the present to find out.'  
  
"Dragoon, take us to the airport."  
  
"Which one sir?"  
  
"Mine please."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"That will be all."  
  
"What the hell was that about?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Just sit and relax."  
  
He could tell Kagome was seething and holding it in by a hair. He chuckled.  
  
"What's so funny?" Demanded Kagome.  
  
"You're still the Kagome when you were 15. Never liking to take orders."  
  
Kagome blushed a pretty pink. "Well, excuse me," emphasizing on the me, "if you'll please explain, I won't be forced to hurt you."  
  
"Like I said you'll find out." ' Hopefully Mr. Higurashi is ready for us. Because I really hate to take his daughter into this, but I'll get what I want in the end. No matter if Mr. Higurashi doesn't even know about this part of my plan.'  
  
A.N. I know this is weird but it'll get better. I'm still trying to figure out what my plot is. I think this will be a complete love story. Any wazs! REVIEW! See you on Tuesday! 


	3. Ch 3 The PLot Thins

Disclaimer: Who me? No..  
  
Ch. 3  
  
Kagome sat back into her part of the seat. She tried to get comfortable, while watching her opposing enemy from slightly closed eyelids. Age didn't do anything to his appearance, she guessed he still worked out, and his hair was slightly longer and a bit duller than before.  
  
She remembered when she would have died to sweep his hair back with her fingers and massaged his scalp, weaving her hand through his mane, and letting it fall through.  
  
Now all she wanted to do was rip his hair out, and shove it down his throat. 'What did he mean about my father?' Kagome thought, 'Maybe he's in some kind of trouble. NO, can't be, he always made go investments. Or maybe.'  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Watanabe." Kagome said coldly, "I was wondering what kind of trouble is he in?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru, and you'll find out sooner or later, why not later, besides we're all ready there. Let's go."  
  
Kagome instantly fumed, how dare he give her orders he knew he hated that!  
  
As she got out of the car she was aghast, in front of her stood a sleek black jet with a huge crescent moon on the wings. A huge staircase came tumbling out. Sesshoumaru led her towards the stairs, while holding a briefcase in hand.  
  
Inside the seat was black leather. A refrigerator towards the back was filled with wine, beer, sodas, and food of different kinds.  
  
"Fasten your seat belts please." Came the voice of the pilot.  
  
The duo sat down across each other, buckling their seat belts. They suddenly took off. Kagome gripped her hand rests tightly, and shut her eyes. 2 feet away there was a chuckle.  
  
As the gained altitude and into a horizontal position.  
  
"What is so funny?"  
  
"You're afraid of planes?"  
  
"Keh. what do you know?"  
  
"I know your afraid to fly."  
  
"Look, if you don't explain to me what is going on I'll make sure that stick that's in you ass go up so damn high you'll-"  
  
"No need to get feisty. I'm going to start explaining. But first would you like something to drink? Maybe some Arbor Mist Zinfandel, Sangria?"  
  
Kagome was shocked at how well he could change the subject.  
  
"N-No Thank you."  
  
"Fine. Now about your father. You and I know that he is a good investor for stocks right?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Well, it seems that instead of looking at stock quotes, he takes a look at hay."  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
*Sigh* "Your father is spending quite a few million dollars at the race track each week. And from what I've heard, he even spent you college fund."  
  
*Change of View*  
  
I looked for any sudden movements, but all I got was a twitching of an eyebrow and hand.  
  
"Kagome?" I asked unsure. She was really starting to freak me out. She never was this quite before.  
  
"I'm fine. Yet I'm still confused what this has to do with me."  
  
"Well you'll find out later. But right now, you need some rest. Sleep."  
  
"Hai."  
  
To say he was surprised was nothing. Kagome never did anything without having to argue! Well he might as well enjoy it while he can. But right now he had problems to worry about. He wanted to touch her that seemed to gleam, he wanted to touch her creamy skin now, and he wanted to take off her blue plaited skirt and shove it to her hips and.  
  
Damn, she just stretched her muscular stomach was showing. Flaw. Less. Skin. Oh NO, he could not be thinking about this.  
  
When did he start to turn perverted? Ah. he remembered, whenever he saw her. This never happened to him with other women before! How could she be immune to him? He affected any female within a mile radius. But no. never the ones that had common sense! Why did his mother gift him with such a useless trait? He prayed to the gods his plans tonight would work.  
  
*Change of View*  
  
Why is he looking at me like that? Man, I bet no women could resist his charm.  
  
So are you saying you can? Asked a little voice  
  
I'm sure as hell trying!  
  
Ah. but you can't be immune forever.  
  
Gr. Go AWAY!  
  
I'll be back; I have some unfinished business with your heart.  
  
Dear lord she was arguing with herself! What has the world come to!!  
  
Somehow, I have a feeling I won't be enjoying a nice little visit with father..  
  
A.N. I know Shesshies a little perverted, but. aren't all guys though? N e wazs. I noe a lot of you guys are wondering why I write such short chappies? It's because I update TWICE a week and if I only update once a week then it'll be at lease 8 pages. So here's the math: Twice a wk = 3 pages each time = 6 pages all together, once a week- 8 pages (I'm trying!) = what I'm gonna do!  
  
Ja! I noe you might not like the arrangement but, HOMEWORK IS HELL!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!! 


	4. Ch 4 Meeting Father

Ch. 4  
  
'Oh my Gawd, Oh my Gawd, OH MY GOSH!' Kagome thought repeatedly.  
  
Her father was in a hole so deep it was worth millions! Actually 20 million dollars to be exact! How could she solve this. ity bity problem? She could. Hell she didn't even have a damn solution. Except one.  
  
She remembered exactly what happened a half hour ago. It was still fresh as fruit in her mind.  
  
****  
  
"Ka.Kagome?" Father asked as he opened the front door to the huge mansion. "How are you doing sweetie? Have you come to pay your dear papa a visit?"  
  
"This has nothing to do to give you a friendly visit father. I want to know what the hell is happening financially to you and how it's affecting me."  
  
"Excuse me sir, but I think it would be best to take this inside and incite a scene." Sesshoumaru said quickly and leading them knowingly to the parlor.  
  
The three entered a simply decorated room. Everything was wear it was a decade ago. A fireplace was burning in the back of the room, and 4 chairs were placed in the middle.  
  
"Now what is this about you betting at the track?"  
  
"Well, actually it wasn't only at the track." Mr. Higurashi confessed, "Casinos, football teams, hell even wrestling! While I'm now confessing my sins I have to tell you the truth."  
  
He continued, "See, I didn't mean to gamble. I was on a role at the tracks. And I started to bet even higher wages-"  
  
"How much did you bet?" Questioned Kagome.  
  
Mr. Higurashi fidgeted under the hard scrutinizing of his daughter.  
  
"Well."  
  
"How much damn it!"  
  
"I started with a couple hundred each and then some more. At least a grand each time." He stated quickly.  
  
"A thousand! How could you do that! And what else did you do?" Kagome said, "I'll tell you what you did! You used my college fund, high school fund and inheritance! And I wouldn't even be surprised if you took away my money that mama left me, for EMERGENCIES ONLY!!"  
  
"Actually, I kind of had to use that you see-"  
  
"ENOUGH!" she bellowed, "No more useless excuse I've had enough! You understand why I left? Because I wanted freedom, do thing on my own without having prestigious people watching over me every second! I never even got to get myself dirty in mud when I was little! You know what I had to do? I had to pretend to be a good little girl just for you and your colleagues! But all I wanted to do was just rip out their throats!"  
  
Kagome took a deep breath before continuing, "I hated to see you with every women you could get your grubby little hands on! You never had any common sense; you just enjoyed your pathetic life and what about mom? You hated her. why? Because she was the one who stopped you from losing all of the money SHE worked so hard every night to get!"  
  
"You barely even took the time to come to the hospital when she was ill. Not even a phone call. But you want to know what her last words to me were?"  
  
*A decade ago  
  
"Kagome. I know I'm going to die. But you must know a couple of things about your papa."  
  
"What is it mama?"  
  
"I know you're 16 and everything and I hope you're mature enough to handle this. But I know that your papa has been having affairs over the years."  
  
Astonishment sparked in the young girl's eyes.  
  
"You know it as well as I do. But I have an account set up only for your usage and only you can use it. I never complained was because I. I love someone else and have been going on for years. I knew your father and I had a broken relationship and never worked it out. But I knew it was to late to do anything."  
  
"This disease was diagnosed when I was 30 and the doctors told me I had to live until I was 40. Guess they weren't wrong huh?"  
  
Mother smiled weakly.  
  
"Just know that I love you and I think it's time for you to decide your own future. Even if your father is down you still help him anyway you can just promise me that."  
  
"I Promise."  
  
"Always make your own decisions. Live it the way you want. Just live life to its fullest and be happy. And remember one thing, money isn't the most important thing in the world. Good bye love, I'll see you in your dreams, and will all ways be there for guidance when it's needed."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi finally closed her eyes and let the darkness overwhelm her.  
  
***  
  
Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes. "I thought you were better than that. I-I just can't believe you didn't do anything to help her." She whispered.  
  
"I'm so sorry honey, I didn't know it happened like that."  
  
"Of course you didn't! You were at some stupid hotel screwing some married woman!"  
  
"I-I."  
  
"No. I promised mother that I'll help you when you're down. But once this is all over I have nothing to do with you. AND if you are bankrupted again. I won't ever help you again. You aren't worth it."  
  
***  
  
A.N. I know that wasn't long enough but I've been busy this week. I'll update earlier and a longer chappie. Sesshoumaru will be offering Kagome a Proposition, but.what will it be?  
  
REVIEW!!!  
  
Thanks To: *Ennovymoon ^Sweecenck ~Orchidceae *Bloodbunny  
^ioke ~Kaimi  
*Trihn ^Hellazngrl  
~Magic Gurl *Red Day  
^Flare 2 ~Sunstar-1217  
*Soul Stealer  
  
Sorry if I spelt your names wrong! But thank you for reviewing! Tell other peoples to review if you can! JA! 


	5. Ch 5 KikyOt

A.N. I know that some people say that I was way to easy on Kagome's  
father, but you might be in for a surprise.  
  
Ch. 5  
  
Kagome got up from the chair and headed for the front door. She had to get some air before she made any decisions.  
  
Once Kagome got to the front door, it opened on its own. Out came a girl who looked about 20, dressed in a lavender dress shirt and black skirt.  
  
The girls looked at each other in shock. They looked exactly like each other! Black hair, slim body, but one thing was different. Their eyes. This girl had dull brown eyes while Kagome had bright blue that held a sparkle that shined even brighter when she laughed.  
  
"Who are you?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Kikyou Higurashi. You?"  
  
Kagome looked at her funnily.  
  
"I-I I'm sorry what?"  
  
"I'm Kikyou Higurashi, Daughter of Dan Higurashi and Kagura Nokawami."  
  
Kikyou looked very confused while Kagome looked like she was trying very hard to hold onto her temper.  
  
"Wh-when were you born?"  
  
"May 18th."  
  
"Oh My GAWD!"  
  
Kagome raced back towards the man she used to look up to, with Kikyou hot on her heels.  
  
"DAD!!!" Kagome roared!  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Guess who I just saw?"  
  
Her father looked at her curiously. Just then Kikyou entered the conversation.  
  
"Would you please explain this father?"  
  
Dan looked ghostly pale.  
  
"Well.."  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! MOM DIED ON MAY 18th! YOU WERE AT THE FUCKING HOSPITAL WITH THIS.THIS KAGURA! HELPING HER THROUGH LABOR!!"  
  
She took a deep breath before continuing,  
  
"YOU WEREN"T EVEN THERE FOR ME!!!!!! Forget it! I can't help you anymore. This is just to much. I-I can't help you." She whispered the last part.  
  
"Wh-why?"  
  
"You ask me why when look at what you've just produced. You had a fucking child too! Behind mothers back for 20 YEARS!"  
  
Kikyou turned pale.  
  
"You. you mean I'm a child that was just a coincidence. I wasn't really supposed to be born?"  
  
"Of-of course not sweetie. You were meant to be here. Your mother and I were really in love."  
  
Kikyou beamed, instantly. A sucker for the sweet words her father gave her.  
  
"Now go upstairs to your room. I'll sort out this problem. Just forget it, k?"  
  
"Hai Papa!" Kikyou gave him a peck on the cheek and skipped to happily her room, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Well. Wasn't that sweet." Kagome sneered, "She won't cause you any trouble. She's as stupid as a turkey!"  
  
"A turkey?" Sesshoumaru finally spoke. He thought it wasn't polite to interrupt a family discussion.  
  
"Hai. You know why?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because when it rains, they look up into those dark heavy clouds. Then they drown."  
  
"She's not a turkey! She's not that dumb!" Dan said outraged.  
  
"Key word is that." Kagome shot back.  
  
"Look. Let's get back to business. I-"  
  
"Who said there was going to be any more deals?"  
  
"But-But." Mr. Higurashi.  
  
"NO. I can't deal with this. I-I have to go."  
  
"Wait. at least lets talk first!" Mr. H cried out!  
  
"NO! My head is still pounding and I need to think. I-I don't want to make any decisions or say something I don't mean."  
  
"Well!" Mr. Higurashi said indignantly, "So much for that promise you broke."  
  
This definitely got her attention. She spun around so fast her head almost flew!  
  
"What?! You say I broke a promise? What about you, your marriage vowels? To love and to hold forever. You didn't honor those! I'm sorry but I can't help you."  
  
Mr. Higurashi looked as if he was about to faint. 'This can't be happening! I don't have any money! She's my only hope!' He thought.  
  
But before any of them could utter a word, Sesshoumaru intervened.  
  
"I think Kagome and I should leave right now."  
  
"Bu-"  
  
"No. She said she wasn't going to help you. Leave it be. You have all ready caused enough damage."  
  
He took the almost sobbing girl and left the building. He led her towards a black stretch limo that he had called in during their. fight.  
  
By the time the duo was in the car, Kagome finally let her tears spill.  
  
Sesshoumaru, expecting this hugged her closely to him and whispered soothing words to her, tracing little circles on her back.  
  
Once the tears evaporated, Kagome stiffened instantly. She drew back but didn't get far enough.  
  
Sesshoumaru had a tight hold on her and wouldn't let go.  
  
She tried to talk but was muffled by his suit.  
  
"What was that again?" Sesshoumaru asked. He drew back an inch just to let her speak.  
  
"I said if you don't let go of me I will hit you so hard there, you won't have children!"  
  
He instinctively covered, but caught himself just in time for the blow.  
  
She punched straight into his palm! But her hand was stuck in Sesshoumaru's tight grip.  
  
"Let go." She said through gritted teeth.  
  
He leaned in to her ear and whispered, "No." And then licked the outer lobe of her ear.  
  
Kagome quickly pulled away but didn't get far. Sesshoumaru continued to stroke her ear, lavishing it with his tongue, his hand turned over so that she could feel his growing erection.  
  
She froze! How could this guy be aroused? At this time?  
  
Sesshoumaru let go of her hand and put it on her neck, stroking.  
  
He finally moved so that his mouth was nipping where his hand was.  
  
As Kagome drew back to reality, she had a wicked thought, 'If he is trying to seduce me. two can play at this game.'  
  
Kagome rubbed at his arousal, and in return Sesshoumaru bit back a gasp. 'She isn't suppose to react this way! I'm supposed to be in control! I'm the one making the rul-' his thought was cut of when Kagome grab his length. Her other hand working on the zipper, freeing him.  
  
She efficiently dug into his black briefs for his hard cock. She took hold of it and caressed it.  
  
Sesshoumaru moaned, as she pumped him.  
  
Unexpectedly, she stopped. While Kagome took her hand out, but Sesshoumaru grabbed back for it.  
  
"Why'd you stop?" He managed to say breathlessly.  
  
"I don't think it's wise to do this in a car."  
  
"Oh. But I do." With that he turned so that she was straddling him.  
  
A.N. Sorry to leave it right here! But right now, this isn't the direction I thought I wanted to go in. So I'm thinking right now! I might add an extra chappie to make this story better. My writing hasn't improved and I'm sorry to present you with my not-the-very-best- work. But if you have any suggestions tell me!  
  
REVIEW REVIEW!!  
  
O. B. T. W. At the end of this week whichever story has the most reviews will get an extra chappie on Sat. Or Sun.!  
  
JA'  
  
REVIEW!! 


	6. Ch 6 The prop Is FINALLY HERE

A.N. I'm BACK!! I am going to change my schedule and update every Mondays k? I have so much stuff to do! . he he n e wazs, I'm sowwie I kept u guys waiting for so long. well here it is.  
  
. Kagome groaned, "No Sesshoumaru, we hav-have to st-stop now."  
  
"We don't have to." He answered while nipping at her bottom lip.  
  
"Yes we do. This is too far. I don't want to make the same mistake as before."  
  
This got him to freeze. Eleven years ago, he fell for her, and eleven years later he still loves her. She didn't even understand any of it.  
  
Damn.  
  
"Look Kagome, the reason why I took you with me is because, I've setup a proposition for you." She got off his lap.  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"To get your father out of-"  
  
"Forget it. I'm not helping that old sleaze bag."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No! Did you just not see what happened in there? My father was at some lady's hospital room, helping her through labor!"  
  
"I know, but what about your promise to your mother?"  
  
"I-I just don't know it I can help him for all the things he's done to me and mother."  
  
"But still, I think you should at least honor your mother's last wish. I mean, your father won't have to know this was even from you!"  
  
She looked skeptical, "What this proposition?"  
  
"You. become my fiancé for the a few months."  
  
"NOPE! FoOorget it!"  
  
"You haven't even heard the rest of it yet!"  
  
"Nope. This is just some stupid ploy to get me into your bed. Just like you did a long time ago."  
  
"But, you didn't even let me explain!"  
  
"You explained enough. And the answer is no."  
  
"Just listen to this deal first."  
  
His answer: "..."  
  
*Sigh* "My mother's in the hospital and she's been getting on my case ever sense six weeks ago. She wants grandchildren and I don't think I can give her that but I can say we're working on it, and that we're married."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Let me finish. You've met my mother before, and she still remembers you. Any ways, she sees we're happy together, we stay there for a few days, she's off my case and your dad will be debt free!"  
  
"But why a few months when you only need me to show up for your mother?"  
  
Sesshoumaru blew out an exasperated sigh, "She reads magazines and if you haven't figured out, the tabloids are watching me real closely."  
  
"But. we won't be married, like officially right?"  
  
"No. After we show mother we're happily engaged, and a few moths later. my agent will make up some story like I fell for someone else of something."  
  
"Why can't I be the one who falls for someone else?"  
  
"Think about my reputation here?"  
  
She scowled, "And mine?"  
  
"Fine fine fine, we'll make up a story when the time comes!"  
  
"Hm."  
  
"I'll give you a few days, Saturday evening, we'll be having dinner at La' Pettie. Wear something formal and we'll talk there."  
  
"Allright."  
  
The limo came to a stop. The driver said, "Miss. We have arrived at your quarters."  
  
Kagome took the hand that was offered by the driver, only to be stopped by a hand on her back.  
  
"Think about it. We shall discuss the details later."  
  
A.N. Sorry I haven't updated in forever but since it's Christmas, I decided to!  
  
I NEED HELP ON THIS STORY! I have no clue what else I should add in this story!  
  
I have new idea and I'm thinking of deleting this one and changing it up with some new ideas I have! Tell me k?  
  
P.S. REVIEW!! 


	7. Ch 7 Her house, Super short

.Ch .err.. I forgot. Oh! By the way, I'll be writing a new story this week and the chapters to my other story and this will be slightly delayed! GOMEN!  
  
Kagome knew she shouldn't of agreed to go out to dinner with Sesshoumaru, she knew shouldn't have talked to her father, but look where she was now. Getting ready for dinner, and contemplating whether or not she should say she caught the flu, and couldn't make it.  
  
'Yeah right.'  
  
^Knock Knock Knock^  
  
"Coming." Kagome clipped on her last diamond earring and opened the door.  
  
"Sango!"  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
The two ladies exclaimed, hugging each other.  
  
"I thought you were still in Paris with your fiancé?"  
  
"So did I, but Miroku was called back to an emergency meeting at the industry." She said with a sigh.  
  
Sango and Miroku were close friends of Kagome ever since she got this place, and helped her get a job, too. They were just very distant friends when Kagome met them, Miroku a lecher and Sango. well she was just Sango. They both had a crush on each other but were afraid of rejection.  
  
Kagome hated the fact that they would torment each other by pretending to hate each other, while Miroku would grope on other girls; while Sango would go out with different guys! Each day, they'd tell her secretly, how they hate doing what they do and wonder when they'll have enough courage to just say 'I love you'.  
  
So, Kagome devised a plan so that somehow, they'd tell their true feelings. Ok, so maybe it didn't work the first time. Or the second time. But like some say, 'Thirds a charm!'  
  
The duo, ended up under the mistletoe during Christmas day, kissing each other breathless, until Kagome couldn't resist and said, "Ewww. get a room, lovebirds." Making them blush like a strawberry.  
  
'At least their happy.' Kagome thought grimly. Sometimes she wondered if she would ever be that lucky.  
  
"Kagome," Sango said, bring her out of her musings, "Why are you so dressed up tonight? A date perhaps?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, Hai, I am!"  
  
"Really?" Sango squealed, "You look great! Perfect outfit! Is he picking you up? Who is this lucky guy?"  
  
"He's-"  
  
DING DONG DING DONG  
  
'Save by the bell!' she thought.  
  
^Change^  
  
I was outside her apartment by eight o'clock, straightening my suit I rung the doorbell.  
  
How I knew her apartment number was beyond me.  
  
'Maybe it's because you have a whole file on her sitting in you briefcase.'  
  
That could be reason too.  
  
I was just about to ring again when the door swung open, revealing Kagome.  
  
My mouth went dry; there she stood in a knee high black silk dress, glossy lipped and her hair, slightly wave that went straight down her back, with a light sprinkle of glitter in it.  
  
She looked beautiful. I hoped I didn't look awkward; all I wore was a plain suit, and matching loafers. Actually, this was all I could find in my closet at the moment. I wasn't the type to wear suits very often, only on special occasions.  
  
Did that mean I considered this as a special occasion?  
  
'Probably.'  
  
"You look beautiful Kagome, are you ready to go?" I croaked. Damn my voice. I need some water.  
  
"Hai, just a minute. Won't you please come in?"  
  
I nodded with a slightly tilt of my head, and walked toward her living room.  
  
I sat down on one of the black love seats, waiting for her.  
  
I felt a tap on my shoulder, and looked up.  
  
"SANGO?"  
  
A.N. I know you guys hate me, but I feel like I have to give you something here! I won't be able to update as often, as you can see. So I can give you a date that's going to be set on my profile, k? Right now, I'll be focusing on this story for now! SO SORRY! For procrastinating! 


End file.
